Jaws and Cons
by Oceasia
Summary: A remake of Jaws 2. Which is ironic, since i have never watched Jaws 2. 3 years after the series of shark attacks on the Amity Island, a new problem is now swimming off it's coast.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaws and Cons**

June 15, 1978

A group of college students is going on a sailing trip off the beaches of Amity Island. One of them then decided that they should go scuba diving. The others are doubtful and scared at first, but they soon agree with him.

"Dudes, I think we should go scuba diving. You know, taking pictures of the many fishes in the sea, and all that. We can use it as a science project-thingy."Said Bob.

"W-well, what if there's sharks out there? They could eat us, ya know."Replied Jane.

"What, like 3 years ago? That shark is already killed, did you even watch the news?"Said Bob again.

After a short conversation between the students, they FINALLY agreed to go scuba diving. Although because they're still not brave enough, even Bob, they decided to do a lottery and pick 3 out of the group of 10. Jack, Rebecca, and Andrew are the ones who get picked, and so they prepared their diving suits and cameras, and went underwater. They're not even 3 minutes into the dive, and they already saw something big. Rebecca thought that it was a giant shark, and so she panicked and tried to swim away, but Andrew calms her down, while Jack goes deeper into the water, and found out that it was a wreckage of a ship.

They discovered that the name of the ship was "Orca", found on the ship's back. After the three took some photos of the ship, they return to their sailing boat to report the news to the others.

"Soooo, what did you find down there?"Ask Bob.

"A wreckage of a boat."Said Jack.

Then, Jane saw a grey shadow in the waters, but she was convinced that it was probably nothing. "Maybe it's just my crazy imagination playing with me."Thought Jane.

Since Jane is the one who knows about ships, she replaced Rebecca and went underwater with the other two. While Jane wanders off to the back of the ship on her own, Jack and Andrew decided to go inside the wreckage of the ship. There's lots of things abandoned in the ship. But what got them curious is that it appears that there's a few holes that could've caused the sinking of the ship. But on their first dive, they saw that there was a damaged area at the back of the ship, that could've also caused the sinking. There's also a broken radio, which appears to have been smashed.

Meanwhile, there was a crack sound coming from the front of the ship. Jack and Andrew decided to check on what was causing the sound. Jack opens the door, when something large swims straight towards him. Jack panicked, and as he tries to swim away, the creature opened its mouth, swallows nearly his entire body whole, and then bit his neck, splitting his head from the rest of him.

Of course, Andrew panicked, and then tries to swim away. The creature is too big to fit into the room of the ship, so it goes around the side of the ship, and as Andrew was about to climb, it bites him on the leg. Andrew hits the shark multiple times with his camera, and before taking his last breath, he shot a picture of the shark, hoping that someone would find the camera and kill the shark.

Jane got out of the water unharmed, but now they have a new problem: getting back to shore. The creature begins to ram itself into the boat. When it rammed the boat with its tail, the shark had now created a giant hole on the side of the ship. Now it's just a matter of time before the ship sinks. Water poured into the ship fast, and soon, it would fill the entire underwater deck.

The shark followed the group on the boat, but the shark can't catch up to them. However, before the group reach safer waters, they also begin to slow down. Bob tries to call the coast guard to come and rescue them, but for now, they are in the mercy of the shark. Luckily enough, they have reached shallow waters for the boat, which means that some parts of the boat will remain above water, giving the group of 8 a place to stay until the coast guard comes and rescue them.

The group was very terrified when they saw the fin of the same shark they saw earlier. But before the shark can take a bite out of one of them, a helicopter from the coast guard arrives, scaring the shark away. There's only one helicopter, so it would take a pretty long time for all of them to climb up.

Bob is the last one to climb, but before he can, the shark jumps out of nowhere, and bites him on the leg. He then screams in pain as he fell into the water, along with the shark.

The helicopter then leaves the area as quickly as possible. The decreased group of 7 sat in the helicopter, not one of them saying a word. It was all extremely quiet in the helicopter on their way back to the Amity Island.

3 years ago today, the beaches on the Amity Island would be flocking with people from the island, and tourists from other places on their summer vacation, waiting weeks before the 4th of July independence day celebration to be the first one in the water. But now, as the helicopter flies over the sandy beaches, there are barely any people there. In fact, pretty much ALL of Amity Island is empty. The group of 7 is then taken into a building somewhere in the island.


	2. Chapter 2

June 16, 1978

News have spread over the empty island, as the "disappearance" of the group of 10 college students reached their parents, their relatives, and anybody else still living in the island. Amity Island could soon be facing a large political crisis. Mayor Larry Vaughn is sweaty, as he begins a conversation with the Chief of Police, Martin Brody.

"Look, Brody, Amity Island is now facing a huge political crisis. I just want you to tell the press out there, that we will begin a search at sea to look for those kids."

"But, Mayor, there's no bad weather out there yesterday when they set sail. For God's sake, their parents even checked the boat to look for drugs! They didn't find anything. The only thing that could possibly sunk their boat is a-"

"I don't want to hear your shark stories anymore, Brody." Said the mayor, cutting off Brody from finishing his talk. "Just do what I told you to do."

Brody then told the press what the mayor wanted him to tell. But he isn't pleased. He wanted to dig deeper into the story, to see if the mayor is hiding anything from him, and the rest of Amity Island. On the other hand, he is also worried about his biggest fears. That another rogue shark had come to Amity Island, terrorizing it. But for now, he decided that he had enough politics for one day, and went to bed.

June 17, 1978

The next morning, news have spread all over the island that the town council has received funding from "the outside" to build a grand hotel near South Beach. Chief Brody himself is curious about this, as he hasn't been notified by anyone. So, he quickly drives to the Amity Council Building in the center of the island, to talk about this with the mayor.

"Mr. Mayor, what the Christ is going on here? How am i NOT notified yet?" Said Brody. However, the mayor himself claimed that he doesn't know anything about this. "Look, Brody, I myself haven't been notified about this. I think it's clear that someone has been acting outside my authority. Now I am going to find out who that is, so that we could discuss other things later on." The Mayor said.

After that, he goes back to his car, and decides to think about things that is been happening in Amity Island recently. A group of college students is missing, their boat is NOT found, there is an unknown guy giving funds to the Amity Town Council. Brody is now suspicious that there is a conspiracy going on in the island. However, that being said, Brody also has another problem in his hands. That another rogue shark has come to Amity Island on a rampage. So, he drives home and calls Hooper, to ask him about the supposed new problem.

"Hooper, I got to ask you something. Does genetic mutation on animals transferred to their off-springs?" Ask Brody.

"I…..actually had no idea about that, Brody. Sorry about that. But why did you called me in the first place, anyway?" Reply Hooper.

"Nah, it's nothing." Reply Brody. He then proceeds to cut off the telephone line. Hooper himself isn't suspicious about what Brody said. Sure, the shark-hunting experience was breath-taking, but working in the water is Hooper's area, and he's not easily afraid by a large fish, that is normally scary to most people. After all that was 3 years ago. Hooper easily got over the experience and continues to work in the water.

Brody is now alone on this "independent investigation" case of his. He must find somebody he could actually trust in the Police Department. Immediately, the name of Deputy Lenny Hendricks comes to his head. "That stupid kid", he thought. Hendricks is always beside him. Although not that bright, he's always the one guy Chief Brody could actually trust.

He then drives to his office to find Hendricks. There, he found Hendricks sleeping in the Chief's office. "Wake up, Hendricks!" Said Brody, as Hendricks wakes up and fell off the chair. Brody then whispers to him that Hendricks is now hired for a "special job". "Listen Hendricks, I need you to get to the Amity Council Building, and search there for this year's finance documents. Tell them that these are orders from the Amity P.D. If you're allowed in there, then give those documents to me. If you're not allowed in there, then I will handle the job, and wish me some luck, okay?" Said Brody as Hendricks gives a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a pretty busy day for Chief Brody. And it's about to get even busier. Brody decided to investigate the boat accident himself. Amity Island P.D. just got a new police boat, and it's a perfect time to test it out. After the incident 3 years ago, Brody have been practicing to drive boats, and now, the results are paying off. The investigation on the last few days hasn't been getting anywhere.

After an hour into sea, Brody hasn't seen anything yet. The sea is quiet, the beach of the Amity Island visible far in the horizon, like there's nothing happening in the sea in the first place. But then he got reminded at something. Something that has been a part of his life 3 years ago. He was reminded of the Orca. He remembered roughly where they were going, and what paths they went through during the trip, and where the Orca blows it's last breath.

Brody is scared of the old memories he had there, though. The shark, although Brody killed it himself 3 years ago, is still haunting him in his dreams even today. He often gets high blood pressure, and sometimes had to go to therapy to fix his problem. Nothing would probably stop his problem. He thinks that no one else knows how he feels. He's certain that they would behave the same if they see what he saw.

But, tempted and riven by his fear, Brody quickly gathers up courage to visit the site he thinks is where the Orca sunk. He slowly rides his small police boat, humming along to a bunch of songs he likes, and before he himself knew it, he's now above what he thinks is the Orca. That being said, he THINKS he's above the Orca. The small police boat, unfortunately, is not equipped with advanced radar and sonar technology that would pick up a wreckage of a boat as big as the Orca. And Brody isn't going to swim either. So for now, all Brody could do is to sit there, in a small police boat, remembering about the good and bad times he had aboard the now-sunken ship.

The good times they had, when they sing along together while waiting for a rogue killer shark to try to come and get therm. But there's also the bad times where the rogue killer shark actually did tried to come and get them. The screams of Quint while he is bitten in half, and where it took Brody the last shot of a firearm to blow up a shark. Unfortunately for him, though, it seems that he remembers the bad times more often. He remembers it so much, that it feels like a shark is actually bumping his boat right now.

Except that he wasn't just imagining it. Brody quickly jolted out of his dreams, and realizes that there actually is a shark bumping on his boat. He could only see the top of its head and the fins, though. He quickly grabbed his gun and shoots the shark in the head. The shark dives underwater to avoid death, leaving Brody in a state of shock and disbelief. He knew it. He knew that there was another shark out there. Now he has to go and tell this to the Mayor. But first, Brody wants to bring some evidence so that the Mayor won't doubt him. He grabs his camera, and begins recording, but now the shark is missing.

However, there is another bump on the boat. This time, it's from the bottom. The shark is now trying to sink the boat bottom up. Brody's camera is still recording, but now Brody have to escape. He quickly begins to drive the boat towards the coastline to escape from the shark. Every now and then, he would turn his head around to see if the shark is following him or not. After a while, he still hasn't seen the shark behind his boat. And so, just off the coasts of Amity Island, he stops to concentrate on recording the shark. Although he could call other police boats in the area, he fears that it would scare the shark away, thus no evidence for the shark's very own existence. After a few minutes of waiting for the shark to come to him, there's nothing going on. And so, Brody gives up and returns to land.

June 18, 1978

The next day, Chief Brody drives to the police office to talk to Hendricks about news on the investigation so far. As usual, Hendricks is sleeping in the Chief's office, so Brody had to wake him up. After Hendricks woke up, he tells Brody about surprising news….

"So, Hendricks, what have you got yesterday?" Asked Brody.

"Actually, I got practically nothing. They wouldn't let me in there." Replied Hendricks. "But…. I actually did ask an employee taking a coffee break outside. The guy told me that there seems to be money coming from an anonymous outside source to Amity Island, because there is no way they're going to do what they're going to do with Amity Island's low budget, unless money is coming from the outside. But, don't you think it could simply be coming from the government, Chief?" Said Hendricks.

"Well, if it did come from the government, there would absolutely be no reason to hide it, wouldn't there? The government won't do that just for fun. Even if Amity Island is a small town, they wouldn't do that just for laughs." Replied Brody. Although there's no major breakthroughs on this case yet, Brody is quickly engulfed with interest on it. He thinks that he might be on to something here, although he's not sure what, but he thinks that the Mayor has got to be involved somehow with it. But for now, he will stick to finding the shark.

Later that day, at the Amity Harbor, Harbor Master Frank Silva is having a wonderful time in his office, when he decided that he wants to go fishing, just for a while. He takes his fishing gear, picks a small boat, and then goes out of the harbor into the sea to fish, while marveling at how big the boats and the ocean is. But maybe he would regret this decision later on.

He begins fishing just 100 feet away from the shore. The weather is sunny, there's no other boats around, it seems like this is going to be just another day anybody would have. He was going to be proved wrong.

Out of nowhere, something bumped his boat so hard that it nearly flipped it. Frank nearly had a heart attack. He decides to check out where the bump was coming from, until he realized something. Water is slowly flooding into his boat. He immediately goes to mess up things on his boa to see if there's anything that can prevent the boat from sinking. However, a second, larger bump now flipped the already sinking boat. Frank swims to the bottom, now top, of the boat. Then, he finally sees what had flipped his boat. A large dorsal fin is quickly swimming towards him. He doesn't even have enough time to react to it. The large mouth of the shark is now opening, trying to get Frank into it. Frank goes to the other side of the boat to get away from it, but the shark bumps the boat again, and now the small boat is cut in pieces. Now Frank couldn't get away from it. There's no way he's going to make it out alive. He screamed as the shark finally closes its mouth on him.


End file.
